Friends?
by LogicIsTheUltimateWeapon
Summary: Multiple one-shots of Autobots and OCs. Mostly young children, for the sake of fluffiness. Ch 4: Ironhide has conflicting emotions about Sam's dog, but when Ratchet and his charge suddenly get an idea about the species, 'Hide finds himself in trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Be My Friend?

**Just a little friendship fluff between multiple Autobots interacting with elementary school children, young adults thrown in here and there (for the sake of having teenagers in a story without them falling in love) - because there needs to be more cuteness in the world - Multiple one-shots.**

**Continuity: AU, G1 Elements.**

**Warning: One small cuss. ;)**

**Chapter Summary: The twins are forced to accompany elementary school kids as punishment for a prank pulled on Prowl.**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Humour, Fluffiness**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mr.B had told us today two Autobots were coming to accompany us for the whole day - not that I was all that excited. These 'Transformers' as my other classmates so amiably called them, were apparently giant alien robots from a planet called Cybertron. Everyone was very excited for their arrival.<p>

Yes, before you come to any conclusions, I was excited about it, too. I mean, this could be my first chance to make some friends - I tend to be kind of shy, but my mommy says that's natural for a child in elementary school. But, I was in grade 5 already! And with no close friends, it really does hurt. I'm not completely isolated from the class, but being neutral with them isn't much better.

I stared out the window from my seat in the front - purposely put there, because my teacher says I don't talk enough. How did she put it? I need to 'participate' more.

My eyes traced the snow on the ground as tire tread marks were left from two lamborghinis, one yellow, the other red, as deep engine revvs left them.

My eyes widened as I saw them transform. Now_ that_ is something interesting, almost foreign in a sense...it was pretty cool, actually. A giggle escaped me as I saw the red robot, er, mech, tackle the yellow one - both rolling in the snow. I almost outright laughed as they started a snowball war - the yellow mech nailing the other right in the faceplates.

A small smile placed itself on my lips before I carefully schooled them back to somewhat neutral - it wouldn't do to be so outright giddy in front of the other students as they had not yet noticed the mechs outside.

"NICOLE!"

A gasp left my lips as the teacher slammed his ruler on my desk. I stammered quietly, "Uh, y-yes?"

"Pay attention to the lesson, alright?"

"R-Right, sorry Mr.B." I ducked my head slightly in embarassment.

With a satisfied nod, the man went back to teaching. I sighed internally - after all, history really wasn't my best subject... none of them were. Then again, I was told I was decent at writing stories and being creative like that-

Sorry, I tend to get distracted a lot.

Mr.H, the principal of the school, came into our room one hour - and two brutal lessons of history and math - later, claiming that it was our turn to spend (around two hours, I'm guessing) with the two Autobots - huh, it was already this late in the day, the other grades must have gone already.

Everyone lined up single-file, with much pestering from Mr.H, and we all headed outside, parkas, mittens, scarves, and all.

Immediately, once their feet hit the cement covered in a soft blanket of snow, they rushed towards the Autobots, who reeled back slightly a them. Obviously, they were not used to this.

I, for one, sat at a bench in a corner of the school as the others clamored over the red and yellow ones - the red brightening considerably, yet the yellow still yelling over the noise of excited squeals about how 'this disgusting dirt' and 'sparkling grime' was getting on his paint job.

My eyes crinkled as I smiled under my scarf - it was amusing, almost. Maybe...just maybe, that yellow one was actually having fun - I mean if the sparkle in his eyes...optics...was something to go by.

It was about half an hour later when I was being shaken by a large hand. I shrieked and crumpled back in shock as I was awaken - wait, since when had I fallen asleep?

Looking up, I saw the yellow mech looking at me with a glower. I felt the urge to cover my face again so that he wouldn't see how scared I was; his glare could probably peel paint off walls, I swear!

"You okay?" He asked, voice rough and uncomfortable.

I blinked slightly, he was asking if I was... okay?

"Uh-Uhm," I couldn't find the right words to fit in my mouth.

"Well?" He demanded, getting impatient.

I squeaked, tears brimming in my eyes as I saw him tense angrily. Damn it, I always get so worked up over the simplest of things!

His expression softened slightly, "Hey, uhm...I'm sorry, hey? Just wanted to know if you're okay."

I nodded slowly, wondering why he was talking to me and not the others - doing a double take I saw the whole class dogpiling the red mech. Well I guess that explains that.

He sat down beside me, not bothering to complain about his already scraped paint job. "So..."

I sniffled and wiped away my tears from my eyes, "Erm..."

A sigh came from him, his engine revving a deep growl in irritation. "Look, I'm not good with all this emotional crap-"

Before I could stop myself, I blurted and pointed at him with a mittened hand, "Ooh! You said a bad word!"

He looked taken aback as I covered my mouth, embarrassed once again. Then, the most weird thing happened.

The yellow mech threw his head back and laughed, hard.

After he had calmed down, we settled into a companionably content silence. Then, he had a neutral look - almost scowl-like, as he started.

"You know, when I was little - my brother and I were on Cybertron as young mechs, we'd always cause havoc to the adult mechs in the Autobot army. And no, before you ask, I don't know why I'm telling you this, but it feels like...you just need it," When he looked at me at that, I could see the good-nature in his optics, "One day, we were making fun of a Praxian mech. He was a really good mech, and we knew this, but Sideswipe hated him because he had a pole up his as-uhm, butt." I giggled slightly, prompting a chuckle from him. "We teased and pranked this guy to infinity and beyond - and he just kept taking it and taking it. Man, this guy was so antisocial. One day, we couldn't take it anymore."

He paused, probably taking the time to bask in what seems to be a fond memory of his.

"We asked him, as curious as we were, why he would not punish us and just get it over with. He answered, 'Because I was a youngling once, too. And I know you.' We were shocked that day. He taught us something that we didn't know, about _ourselves_." He stayed silent after that, rousing a question from me.

"And...then what?"

He looked at me, expression neutral, yet his optics glinted with amusement, "I'm just saying - you're young, alright? Enjoy while you can," He chuckled, "Loosen up."

My arms lay limp at my sides, scarf falling lower below my neck.

A realization hit me that day, and for the first time in a long time, I smiled at someone.

"Thanks...uh," What was his name?

"Sunstreaker."

I smiled even brighter, "Thank you Sunstreaker," I held my hand out. I could do this, step by step. Taking a deep inhale, than looking him eye-to-optic, "I'm Nicole...do you...want to be friends?"

Sunsteaker looked at me, almost awkwardly. he probably wasn't so familiar with this situation...like me! Maybe we could work together to help each other!

The yellow mech took my hand, and I shook his large finger.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>It was the next day of school, and I took a deep breathe before I entered my classroom. I opened the handle and twisted, and it seemed that everyone stopped to look at me right that second.<p>

My face reddened, I could tell, and...damn. I can't do this!

Before I could duck my head and shyly walk away however, a girl with welcoming blue eyes and curly blonde hair bounded up to me.

"Hi! My name's Alex. You're Nicole, right?"

I nodded, "Y-Yes."

She beamed, "Wanna be friends?"

Before I could stop myself, I giggled, "Yeah!"

She took my hand in hers and we scrambled off to another group of students.

* * *

><p>At the Autobot base, Sunstreaker opened a small letter, and there, written in pencil, was a small paper.<p>

It read:

_Sunstreaker,_

_If you get this, I just wanted to say...thank you. The story really worked. I hope I can meet you again! We can schedule a playdate! And my new friend, her name was Alex, said she wanted to give you a lesson on how to not say bad words - she's really smart! Anyways, if you ever want to chat again, you know where to find me!_

_-Your new friend, Nicole_

Sunny stared at the letter in disbelief, before smiling and subspacing the letter - after all, he couldn't let Sideswipe get this to add to his blackmail pile.

His first human friend.

Huh, that didn't sound so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Review! Constructive criticism appreciated, flames not. Hope you liked this, thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Invincible

****Much, much thanks to _XLizardXQueenX, Kapu37, InvaderEmily, and Richard'sQueen aka LGFS_ for reviewing! Oh, and all of you who faved and suscribed! You guys are awesome, keeps me inspired. :)****

**Here's another update - Inspired by _Invincible, By Hedley._**

**Warnings: Angst.**

**Continuity: AU, Movieverse Elements.**

**Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Angst.**

**Chapter Summary: At the NEST base, Sideswipe's charge is feeling down - and when the crimson mech is gone on a mission out of town, the child gets advice on his emotions by one of the most unlikely mechs on base. Short and sweet.**

**Enjoy! I don't own anything, credit goes to the respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Invincible<strong>

I find myself reminiscing about old memories, looking in scrap books, old family videos, all that jazz, and I see myself. How different I look, physically, longer hair, taller, sharper features, and mentally, I've become stronger, I can reign in some emotions, usually I can find a balance.

But some days I find that there are problems you just can't fix with peace. I feel angsty; rage fills my very core and I just need to start a fight. It bubbles inside of me at first, just barely there, simmering beneath the surface - then explodes like an erupting volcano. Unstoppable, inevitable.

And it's hard sometimes. I'll see Marie, my twin sister, over there, happy, playing, just being a normal preteen. It's like she doesn't have a care in the world, and I'm almost jealous.

Now, my classmates tell me that being so in tune with such emotions - sadness, sorrow, comfort - is me being a softy. I hated that. I was not going to be called a softy, and if my fellow students said being myself is being soft, then I was going to change.

Which is why I'm like this now, no hold on my emotions, sulking in a corner of the recreation room.

Multiple times, my sister had sent me questioning looks, even came up to me and asked me what was wrong, but I shrugged her off and glared at her each time. Sure, I feel bad about being so hostile about this, but a guy needs his alone time!

I sat on the table Sideswipe would always occupy in the rec. room, curling up into a ball. My knees tucked into my chest, while my arms came to wrap around myself, and shielding my face from the outside world, I let a few tears fall. Damn this, damn Marie, damn everything. Why does life have to be so hard? It's days like these that I feel no one has the time or even cares enough to just, I don't know, try and talk to me - step by step; unlike my sister who barges into a situation and tries to get it done and over with.

I sighed, sad and sorrowful.

**...**

How long was it when I felt a sudden presence in front of me? I don't know, but when I opened my teary eyes and a certain Praxian came into view, I internally groaned. It was the pole-up-his-aft SIC of the Autobots.

"What?" I snapped at him, face still partially covered by my knees.

The mech remained ever stoic; damn him. His chevron gleamed in the light of the room and that's when I realized it was only us and a few humans still in here. Seriously, how long had I remained in this position?

Finally, the black and white spoke, albeit so quietly I strained to hear it, "How are you, Max?"

I blinked. He was asking how I was doing?

"What does it look like?" I nearly shouted.

Still, the SIC remained neutral, "It looks like you could use some help."

Turning my head away from his piercing indigo gaze, I mumbled, "What's it to you?"

It seemed he either didn't hear me or just dismissed my, somewhat rude, remark, and stayed quiet. We remained in this awkward silence, before he started musing outloud.

"I remember life on Cybertron, still a youngling I was. Foolish, mischievous, somewhat shy," He snuck a glance at me and when he saw I wasn't going to interrupt him anytime soon, he continued, "And also angry, violent. There were moments in my long childhood that I thought no one care about me; my creator was always working, and my carrier was ill. Nobot was really there to take care of me, presumably because life was hard where we lived on our home planet, but we were getting by decently."

_...What? Why the heck was he telling me this?_ I almost shrieked outloud, _This guy really needs to see Ratchet._

"A lot of days, I felt like I was failing my family. They cared so much for me, and usually I never showed the same affection back. One day, I even hit my creator for punishing me when I did something horrible."

I raised an eyebrow. Now this was something interesting.

Prowl's gaze fell to the table, not yet focused on me, but almost there, "I had gotten into a fight a couple earth hours earlier, the reason why? Well, that's a story for another day. The point is, I came home, very hurt and angry, but smug, proud of myself. I had won the fight, and I loved the feeling. Metal buckling under my own fists; the screams of rage or mercy derived from my own servos, it fuelled me. So from that point on, I fought a lot. Many mechs feared me, were intimidated by me.

"But, on one fateful day... I just stopped."

I looked up at him fully, not quite in the feetus position anymore. My eyes widened in shock...he had just stopped?

"Why?" My voice seemed innocent, so sweetly innocent, and I cringed at the tone of my own words.

He chuckled at me, a surprise considering I'd never seen any emotion coming from this guy, and he finally stared at me - warm optics to sad eyes, and he smiled.

"My carrier, I recall, was a music prodidgy. And I have to admit that no matter how violent I was, I cared for her deeply. She was my weak spot, and when her illness finally reached it's peak, the final stages, she gave me her favourite instrument. In human termonology, I can say that it's like an Autobot-sized violin."

I tilted my head. _So? What did that have to do with Anything?_

"In that final hour in the land of the living, she taught me a short, sweet song. It was bittersweet-like, and in the few moments I played for her, I really saw her for who she was, and it was my breaking point.

"I realized that it didn't matter how others saw me, but how I saw myself. I define who I am, and no one can say different. From then on, I played music. I played, and played, and played...until the war started."

A gasp left my lips, "Oh...uh, I'm sorry."

He gave a mourning sigh, "It's alright...did my story help at the very least?"

I paused... Had his story helped?

_I define who I am, and no one can say different._

A smile adorned itself across my face, no matter how much I tried to coax it to stay at bay, and apparently that was a good enough answer for him, for he stood up and walked away with a flutter of his doorwings.

I panicked as he did, scrambling off the table to try and reach the mech who'd already left the room. Damn tall tables! I hadn't gotten the chance to thank him!

It took me 10 freaking minutes to finally reach Prowl's office, and just before I could knock to enter, I realized the door was already open a crack. Sneaking through said opening, I gaped up at the SIC.

He stood in front of his desk, a serene expression on his face and a smile just tugging at the corners of his lips as he played a large metallic instrument. A strong, yet soft tune played from where he was standing, and I found myself actually relaxing into the notes of the unique song.

The tune was actually kind of familiar, and before I could stop myself, I started singing. It felt so natural, like this had meant to be.

Our gazes met in good-hearted companionship as the last tune of the song played, and I dragged out the last word of the song just as he did with his metal violin.

_"Invincible..."_

**...**

It was a big surprise when Sideswipe had 'pulled a Prowl' as Ratchet had called it, and crashed into stasis when I told him about my newly formed bond with a certain black and white SIC, however.

Now, it was a week later, and I sat outside the med bay while Sides was being lectured inside it. And, a familiar black and white form passed me.

I smiled up at him, as he did to me, and I uttered two words just as he was out of audio range.

"Thank you."

Surprisingly, he turned around to face me. I guess he had heard it after all.

"Your very welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, how a human and Cybertronian song could've been the same? I don't know! But, I loved the idea.<strong>

**Eh, it could've been better. Anyways... Good? Bad? Did it rot teeth with the sweetness or have I completely failed? I'd love it if you'd review! No flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Astonishing

**A/N: In celebration of snow! Much thanks to Autobot-Bre and SweetDreamer97 for reviewing last chapter, and all of you reading.**

**Continuity: AU, Movieverse and G1 Elements**

**Warning(s): So much fluffiness, teeth will rot. Short and sweet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Astonishing<strong>

Everything passes by me so quickly that I feel as if the only moments time slows down are when I am with my patients; no matter how annoying I portray I think that they are, I secretly enjoy their company. Those soft moments they smile at me and express their gratitude, yet I disincline politely. The real reward is seeing your patient through and through, seeing to the fact they are functioning and healthy - no matter how small the injury, physical or emotional. Then, do I ever feel rewarded, and only then does time slow down.

Us Autobots are on Earth now. How long has it been since we all have seen Cybertron in it's glory? Seems lifetimes ago; all just a distant blur in my memory core.

I looked down to the young Praxian on the med bay table. Bluestreak. Yes, the gunner was fine; just a little dinged and scratched up from a quarrel he had gotten into with one of the more rowdy of the minibots. Which was extremely out of character, I mused trailing a hand over a doorwing soothingly when the recharging one shifted slightly in his sleep. It must of been something really offending to have _Bluestreak_ actually angry about something.

A sigh escaped my slightly curved in a smile lips. Energetic younglings. I chuckled slightly at the thought. It's good that they displayed such enthusiasm, though. Makes me sure that nothing's troubling them, not that I'd ever admit I'm _this_ worried about them, no matter my experience as a medic.

It was two hours later (though it felt like 10 minutes to me), when my charge came rolling into the room. Yes, rolling - on rollerblades in fact.

"Novi?"

The girl smiled at me with the innocence of a five-year-old. "Hiya Ratch!"

Ignoring the nickname, I scowled slightly, "Is there anything you need? If not, I have much work to finish, so if you'll excuse me-"

"Aw, common Ratchet! You're starting to sound like Prowl," She deflated, spinning on her wheels before plopping onto the floor.

I blinked my optics. Huh, had I? I must be more tired than I recently thought. How sad.

"I apologize." I replied, somewhat awkwardly.

She waved a hand in cheerful dismissal, "No need to say sorry! But, I actually do need something from you!"

I raised an optic ridge, "Oh?"

She nodded curtly, face set amiable and determined, "Can you come with me outside for a second?"

Outside? My face must have shown my confusion as she explained more.

"There's something important you need to see!" She threw her hands in the air as she stood up again, 'blades spinning slightly as she rolled closer to my desk.

I sighed, pinching the middle of my nasal ridge. "If there was something so important it needed my assistance immediately, I am pretty sure I would have been comm.'d by now."

She pouted, eyes widening and shimmering with tears, bottom lip protruding slightly. She even gave the impression of making her two high set ponytails sink lower.

I grimaced, I could never resist that look from any of the young ones - what a pity, one of my weaknesses!

I sighed, standing over and walking around my desk. She obviously noticed I had relented, as Novi gave a 'whoop' and raced out of the med bay so fast that I needed to pick up the pace as to not lose her.

Damnit, if Novi got her way, which she most likely would, I'd be out there for hours. I winced, imagining the paperwork I still hadn't completed since last week. Prowl was going to kill me.

I took heavy steps outside the base, through those large, metal slabs. Pushing through the double doors, I shuttered my optics.

"Alright, what's so important out here that you needed me to- wh-what the-"

A large winter wonderland greeted me. All time hit me, blinding my sight, before slowing down to almost slow-motion. A white blanket of snow covered everything in sight, the colour of nature just barely there at the blanket's fingertips. The sunlight's reflection glittered off of small particles, almost dust-like, but sparkling amazingly.

Yet, that wasn't what hit me the most.

Small flakes were chilling over my plating and caressing me with the coldness of soft, fluffy snowflakes. Each one unique, different. They amazed me, surrounded me, left me in awe.

"Astonishing."

"I know right?" Novi breathed.

And for once, I felt like I could just take the time to sit here and watch. Watch the snowflakes fall, and watch the transformation of autumn to winter.

In fact, that's exactly what I did. Novi climbed onto my knee, and I felt like I could control time. I sat, sighed contently, and let a smile adorn my face.

"Thanks, Novi."

"No prob, Ratch!"

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Novi offered me a hiding space in her quarters at the base, when I didn't even think about the consequences that next morning when the familiar enraged bellow resounded throughout the base (I was without my wrench at the time, anyways).<p>

"RATCHET!"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R pwease?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Stronger: Part 1

**A/N: Just another little sweet thing I was able to conjure up to help with writer's block.**

**Warning(s): Bayverse AU (G1 elements); unbeta-ed; fluff; OC input; cussing.**

**Small two-shot. Next chapter will be the conclusion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stronger<strong>

The Autobots were in the recreation room, most shuffling in and out to get their energon ration, others finding a place to sit and chat with friends inbetween shifts. It was another peaceful, or at least as peaceful as it could get with a war going on, day, and everyone was enjoying it.

"Ugh, it's that tiny _mutt_, again."

Well, almost everyone.

Sam and Mikaela were at the base for their weekly visit. It was the weekend, Saturday to be exact. They had no chores or errands they needed to attend to and had made their way to spend the day with the Autobots, along with a small package they literally carried with them.

A small yip sounded through the room, followed by a not-so-inconspicuous snort of disgust.

"What had Sam been thinking? Bringing that rodent here? It leaks and leaves piles of waste everywhere!" Ironhide grumbled into his cube of energon, his shoulders pulled back in a haughty position, as he eyed the small dog that the boy had brought with him today.

Wheeljack snickered from where he sat across the table from the sulking mech, Ratchet snorting in amusement beside him. As he spoke, his helm fins brightened and flashed with emotion. "Aw, common, 'Hide! The little organic isn't that bad. It's called a dog, isn't it?"

Ratchet rolled his optics as the Weapon's Specialist merely huffed. "Don't be such a sparkling. Just because it emptied it's waste onto your foot once-"

"Twice!"

"-such a long time ago, doesn't mean you have to hate it's entire being like it ripped out your interfacing equipment."

Snickers were heard from nearby.

Bluestreak, having conveniently heard their conversation, bounced over, doorwings fluttering merrily, dragging a broody Prowl with him. He smiled, grey paint gleaming in the dim light.

"Hey guys! I heard you talking about Mojo just a second ago, and I agree with Ratchet and 'Jack! For an organic, the dog is really fascinating, and Perceptor was telling me all these fascinating facts about the species in particular! They're really great companions to the humans, really, and, hey! Prowl! We should get a dog!"

A snort from the CMO. "As what? A mascot for the Autobots?"

"That's a great idea!" Wheeljack chuckled, leaning over the table to give Bluestreak a high five, ignoring the scorching glare he received from the medic.

Prowl smoothly interrupted them. "No."

"Awww, but-"

"Bluestreak, having a dog is a big responsibility. They're nothing like the mechanical 'dogs' or turbo foxes on Cybertron, and on earth they're incredibly tiny. What do you think could happen if we accidentally stepped on one?"

The young sniper winced at the idea. "Yeah, I guess, but..."

As the mechs continued their chat, nobody noticed the rec room doors opening and closing, two figures entering the area.

"Hey guys!" Novi smiled, walking at a leisurely pace towards Sam and Mikaela, a leash in her hand. She spared a glance to wave at Ratchet, who offered her a curt nod nonchalantly, before she continued on her way.

Sam raised his head from where he had been fumbling with his chihuahua. "Hey Novi, how's it goin-" A squeak as his voice caught in his throat. "Holy shit!" Scrambling, he caught Mojo in his arms, and lifted him in alarm. Brushing off the dog's yapping and squirming in protest, the boy's eyes were trained on the new arrival.

Mikaela peeked over Sam's shoulder to see what he was so frightened of, and stopped cold. She wasn't frightened, but it was a surprise.

Novi was only about 14, and she wasn't exactly the tallest of people. But... as she stood next to a perfectly healthy, adult dog that was already standing tall on it's _four legs_, that was _at least_ as tall as her shoulder-area, they couldn't help but gape. Her hand held it's leash loosely, and she seemed perplexed.

"What's wrong, guys?" She cocked her head to the side, genuinely confused.

"Man, th-that dog is h-huge!" Sam managed to choke out.

Mikaela elbowed him, "Oh he's not that bad."

"She, actually. Of the leonberger breed." Novi corrected, letting go of her leash. "Hey Bambi, you want to say hi to Sam and 'Kaela?" The dog merely sat on the ground in reply, it's massive tail swishing in a relaxed manner, seemingly undisturbed by all the robots around it.

Sam jerked. "Oh, no way! That thing can swallow me in one bite!"

"Thing? I resent that! ...And you are kinda tiny."

"What!"

A laugh. "Joking! Joking!" Novi scratched Bambi behind the ears, the dog giving a lazy woof in contentment. Even Mikaela joined in the fun, soon finding herself giving the giant dog a belly rub.

Mojo, however, was fascinated by the new dog. Sam had never brought any playmates home, so the poor Chihuahua never had anyone to bother except for his bulldog companion. But even then, Mojo hadn't seen his black and white friend for awhile.

Giving an excited yip, Mojo jumped out of Sam's arms and trotted over to his potential playmate. The teenager gaped.

Murmurs erupted from all corners of the room.

From their table, Wheeljack murmured. "What's Sam's dog doing? He's going to get himself killed!"

Blue argued, "Bu-But if she hasn't hurt Novi or Mikaela yet, than why would she hurt Mojo?"

Ratchet shrugged. "Dominance perhaps? I know little to nothing of the species... I should look into it, perhaps. Anyways, if none of the humans are reacting badly, save Sam, why should we be worried?"

Prowl's doorwing flicked, but otherwise he stayed silent, along with the suddenly tense Ironhide.

The black mech's optics continued to watch the bane (well, at least _one_ of them) of his existence strut it's way over to it's death. The large dog was sure to snap Mojo's neck before anyone could do anything about it, and then it would be over! The chihuahua-thingy would be gone!

He should be happy, shouldn't he?

And yet, even as Mojo neared the giant's jaws, he couldn't help growing more and more tense, his cable's creaking in protest.

The leonberger watched with disinterest as the smaller neared. However, when the chihuahua got close to it's muzzle and snout...

Bambi's jaws reared back, baring her massive fangs to the world. Mojo froze.

The jaws snapped shut.

Ironhide abruptly stood from the table, half-finished energon cubes spilling in the process. His chair slammed backwards as he did, a crash reverberating throughout the room.

"Ironhide!"

'Hide's cannons whirred, intakes heaving. He turned to the two 'rodents.'

Bambi was innocently licking Mojo's face, her large tongue leaving wet trails along the smaller's fur. Mojo spun and yapped with delight.

However, everyone else was staring up at him in shock.

_W-Wait, the dog was okay?_ Ironhide's processor practically froze. He growled, conflicting emotions assaulting his CPU. _Ugh, what do I care?_

And with that, he stormed out of the room.

Ratchet sighed, watching his old friend leave the room, temper boiling. He knew exactly what was happening to 'Hide. He spared a glance at 'Jack, who's fins flashed in concern.

"So Prowl... you said something about a dog mascot?"

Prowl spluttered. "I said nothing of the sort-" And yet, when he saw a foreign gleam in the medic's usually calm (or annoyed) optics, he stopped. "...do you have something in mind, Ratchet?" His suspicion grew.

Ratchet stopped, then grinned evilly. He turned to his charge, then waved a hand. "Novi? Could you come here for a second? Where was the shelter you got Bambi at again?"

The girl smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>And on that note, could I bother someone for just a wee bit of information on Cybertronian turbo foxes in detail? I know what they are, but my information is so vague...<strong>

**Anyways, the next part should be up soon.**

**R&R please?**


End file.
